second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Forest
Daniel James "Dan" Forest (August 3, 1995 - March 15, 2119) was an American politician who served as the 51st President of the United States (2057–2061). As president, Forest made important foreign policy decisions, such as normalizing relations with Turkey and Japan, repairing China (which was devastated during the war); overseeing the Refreeze with the Earth Working Group, and rebuilding the flooded portions of Washington DC. Early Life Dan Forest was born on August 3, 1995 to Cherry and Agosto Woods at Inova Alexandria Hospital. His mother, Cherry Allen Woods, was a pharmacist while his father (Agosto Woods) was an owner of a small business in Alexandria, Virginia. Both parents were moderate Republicans, which influenced Forest's early thinking. The Woods family moved to Indianapolis, Indiana in 2008 after his father was offered a better job opportunity after falling on hard times since the Great Reccession. There, Dan Forest attended George Washington Community Highschool where he met his future friend and future president Reed Chen later on. Dan Forest has took an interest of politics from his friend, Reed Chen, and frequently chosen geography and history as his main subjects of study. While his friend was Democrat, Forest identified himself as more of a Republican. Forest attended two universities, Indiana University and Marian University, in 2014. In those places, Forest majored in Law Enforcement and Law respectively. It was on this year was when Forest officially registered himself as a Republican. It wasn't until the 2024 election where Forest's faith in the Republican party had quickly to declined. Forest favored the policies of Bernie Sanders and Elizabeth Warren, unadmitedly due to their policy on education, and preferred them over the average Democrat. After the fall of the Republican party and the rise of Progress party, Dan Forest eagerly went to join the party, seeing an opportunity to make a significant contribution to help shape its early rise. After registering as a Progressive, his relationship with Chen slowly deteriorated after constant ideological clashes and the two became rivals of sorts. This relationship would continue until some time after both Forest and Chen left office. Presidency While respected as a competent and moderate Vice President, Forest was not President Jacobi's first choice to succeed her. After repeated attempts to push Secretary of the Space Force, James E. Knight to seek the Progressive nomination, the Progress Party and President Jacobi endorsed Forest as the nominee. To the surprise of many in the party, Forest's laid back attitude struck a chord with the nation, exhausted by war, frozen conflicts, and economic upheaval. True to his campaign pledge to serve a single term, Forest left office and returned to Indiana in January 2061, though attempts were made to draft him for a second term in 2060 and 2064. 'Foreign Policy' 'Space Defense' Like his predecessor, Forest supported a major buildup in space forces to guard against future attacks on America's assets in space. Under the Forest administration, the Space Force grew to be the largest branch of the US military in terms of funding and personnel. Forest also pushed a great deal of technology transfer projects to push the production of new space planes and in-space servicing craft to maintain the massive new force in space. This "Space Offset" policy was defined by the creation of dozens of new Orbital Command Stations in Geostationary Orbit around the Earth and the Moon, new generation of Space to Ground bombardment platforms, and Space-to-Space assault ships. 'Reunifying China' While the Tracy Plan was already underway to rebuild much of China, the political situation was beginning to degrade by the time Forest took office. The military junta in Chongquing was under pressure to hold new elections, and the question of Taiwan was re-emerging as the US was being pressured by the civilian council in Taipei to remain past the set pull-out date imposed by the Geneva Treaty. Forest's first act upon taking office was to hold six party talks in Beijing between the Chongquing Junta, Taiwan, Manchuria, and the Mongol Republic, and Hong Kong, with Forest himself serving as a moderator. While to the public at large, these talks seemed daring and sudden, in truth Forest had been trying to organize these negotiations since before the Thanksgiving attacks. On February 28, President Forest brought the Six Party delegates to Camp David, where they were finally concluded on March 7. From the Rose Garden of the White House, Forest and the leaders of the "Five Chinas" announced an accord to unify China under a new government, ending more than a century of division between Taiwan and the Mainland, and returning historic territory occupied by Japan to China-proper. Forest would receive the Nobel Peace Prize for his role in the Six Party Talks. Category:Presidents of the United States